


Wolves and Stars

by Arctickat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arthur Dayne Lives, F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctickat/pseuds/Arctickat
Summary: What if Arthur Dayne was not killed, but his sword hand was cut off? This is story Ned Stark came to an understanding from the confrontation at the Tower of Joy.*** Jon Snow goes to squire under Ser Arthur Dayne upon becoming four and ten, as his sister is betrothed to the heir of Starfall.





	1. How Jon Snow came to Dorne

**JON**

To everyone’s surprise, the Lord of Starfall wrote to Lord Stark that his brother, former Kingsguard and the Sword of Morning started regaining his swordsmanship with his left hand after many years of recovery and rehabilitation. Eddard Stark wrote back to him offering his natural son Jon Snow as a squire.

It was unusual to broker a marriage for a younger daughter - a third child; earlier than her older siblings, but rumors had it was to send his bastard away from wrath of his lady wife, lady Catelyn. Some said the Daynes demanded Lord Stark to make amends for his broken betrothal to Lady Ashara, whose tragic death was never forgotten.

That’s how Jon Snow and his favorite sister Arya Stark came to Dorne.

A willful and wild 8 years old girl, Arya refused the idea of marriage in principal, but promise of future with her favorite brother’s company and exotic Dornish culture of female warriors persuaded Arya to pay a visit at least.

Arya was introduced to a handsome boy who’s about Sansa's age – with dark blue eyes and neatly tied back pale hair. But it was not his hair style which caught her attention but a small bow in his hand.

“Is that your bow?” Arya blurted out, ignoring the shy smile the boy just given her.  
“Oh, no, my lady. Urm, I have this bow made for you for your arriving gift.”  
That earned young Edric Dayne, "Ned", his future lady’s approval. The future lord of Starfall was shy but his politeness and inclusion of Arya in all his activities pleased Jon. Arya was younger than Ned but louder and more competitive as she was raised with numerous siblings. Ned had no siblings but a young aunt Allyria who was about Jon & Robb’s age, perhaps 1-2 years older than Jon. The four youngsters in Starfall immediately settled into easy companionship, Jon and Arya turned out to be the perfect complement to fill the gap in their Dornish counterparts.

Arya found Allyria much more patient older sister figure than her own sister Sansa. Allyria was a beautiful young lady, but she was easy to laugh aloud, less religious and actively participated in all martial trainings and outdoor adventures in ways Sansa never did. Allyria would take her to orchids and forest where they could find all interesting small creatures and flowers, or swimming in the river. Arya thoroughly enjoyed two moons she spent in Starfall.

When it was her time to go back to Winterfell, she was sad to leave Jon but was happy that they have found a wonderful place where Jon could become a knight and receive a good training. Arya made Edric promise to take care of Jon. She was leaving with the bow and also one of Edric’s practice swords. Jon laughed at the memory how she took it from shy Edric and was pleased that Arya accepted her betrothed, who was very good boy.

That was the year Jon became four and ten and Arya eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship tags will be added as the story progresses- more pairings will be revealed in due time :-)


	2. Man of Night’s Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! If you've been following this story, I apologies profusely.  
> This story is *what-If* kind and I’ll try to follow book characters as much as possible. Each chapter will have one storyteller and I'll do my best to keep it short & sweet.

**Ned**

It was such a relief to leave Starfall. The hot, dry air of Dorne tortured Ned with onslaught of memories. Memories of his sister’s blood. Her lovely face turned pale and clammy. Exhaustion after losing his family and men and fighting a series of battles and long marches. Shock and disappointment. Huge burden of duty and secrets. 

A decade of annual victor’s parcel (a ruse made up by the trice-damned Daynes: they send caravan of exotic Dornish goods to Storm’s End and Winterfell once a year “to celebrate peace made after the rebellion”), always accompanied with a hidden letter appealing to send Jon to Starfall, was neither surprising nor interesting. Ned never wanted to part with the precious child whom he claimed as his own. That hadn’t been the first letter Eddard received from Dorne. It was the first time though, they offered for Arya’s hand. Not Sansa’s, they wanted Arya. Astonishingly, one of the hands of the parcel delivery caravan was disguised Lady Dayne herself and she deemed Arya was the match they wanted for the heir of Starfall. Mummery and trickery of Southerners! Lady of Dornish ancient house traveling all the way to Winterfell was surprising enough, but in secret as a commoner was unthinkable. Catelyn never suspected anything. Robert would not know anything. Ned sent raven to only person who could discuss this. Benjen.

Benjen Stark was known as Man of Night's Watch. It was a hard-earned name as he was never a sworn brother of Night's Watch.

When Benjen informed Ned, the new Lord of Winterfell, that he had decided to take the Black, Ned persuaded him otherwise. Both brothers had been grief-stricken and at a loss. Ned couldn’t say which was worse - going through bloody battles from the Neck to the Dorne or being a child-lord, holding the North while most of family were dead or in mortal peril. Desperately, Ned begged Ben to not to leave him. He argued his lordship was still fragile with one infant son. He needed his brother’s help and council to rule the North. Benjen’s determination to take the Black was strong, but he conceded to wait till Rob gets older and a second son would be born. Thank the gods Old and New for his second and third child were girls.

When Benjen brought up the plan to take Black again after the Greyjoy Rebellion, Ned finally confined the secret of Tower of Joy to his brother.

“I need you to continue my promise to Lya if anything happens. When the winter comes, I need my pack to survive. I need your hands and wisdom.”

So Ben stayed. Ben loved Robb as much as all his nephews and nieces but Ned could see in Benjen’s eyes that his brother had found piece of Lyanna in Jon and Arya. Ned had a passing thoughts of Jon being heir to Ben if his brother insists not to be wed. He had thought about having Jon to get trained by Ser Mallister too. He never dreamed Daynes would try this new tactic. They knew Ned won’t send Jon to be fostered. Ned refused offers of a page’s and then a squire’s positon for Jon every year. But they knew Ned was in debt of breaking promise to Ashara. They knew Ned’ honor won’t let him to refuse this offer for Arya’s hand. Damned Dornishmen! 

Ben arrived in a few nights.

“Would it be so bad to send Arya to Starfall?”

“She’s my she-wolf and Starfall is too bloody far!”

“I know. But it’s also one of the rare places where our she-wolf wouldn’t be chained into pretty gowns and curtsies. Arya would be able to train and be active as much as she likes. And one of rare places where her bastard bother being her sworn-shield would be acceptable.”

“Arya could stay in North. She could be trained in Bear Island perhaps. Mormont’s won’t mind Jon either.”

“You know we have to take care of our pack. Have you forgotten our pack, Ned? You need to go back to Dorne.”

Heavy silence followed.

“Ned, give Daynes a chance. Go meet their heir and see if Arya accepts the boy. We do owe Daynes at least that much.”

So they went.

And damn the boy was a good lad. Young Edric had prepared to win Arya’s favor – no doubt Lady Dayne’s little tour of Winterfell plotted just how.

So it happened. She-wolf was betrothed to the Star-lord. The Man of Night’s Watch won’t have a heir just yet.


	3. Star that was promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark's are not the only old family with legend and prophesies.

**Allyria**

Allyria learned that her older brothers settled young Ned's betrothal to Arya Stark. It went strangely fast, without much debate or consideration of any other candidates - as if they already knew who they wanted and how to get her. 

How peculiar, Allyria thought. It took three years to find and evaluate contenders for her own betrothal. Both her lord brother and lady good sister traveled to many prominent houses in Dorne, Reach and Stormlands. They weighed family names, bloodlines and wealth, observed and met the families in any given chance - gathering of nobles, tourneys and weddings. Lord Beric was one of last three chosen by Allyria after meeting a handful of heirs of various houses and third parties in person for wholesome judgement, and even then they were taking sweet time to pick the final one. Come to think of it, somehow, her family has always been more attentive and cautious when it comes to the affairs concerning Allyria. She thought her older brothers were very protective of her, perhaps because her being their baby sister, even more so after losing Ashara. But in her age, Allyria was more in the league of Edric than her older siblings, and it felt a bit strange to get more attention for herself than her nephew, sweet and talented Ned, who was only child and heir to their ancient house. Shouldn't they pay him more attention?

Of course, Ned was loved, but having elderly parents and no boys around, Ned was a bit of a lonely child. He's been under a long shadow of very famous uncle - the most renowned knight in the Seven Kingdoms - to any outsiders. But even inside Starfall, Allyria came first mostly. Ned was treated as the youngest family member, who was good and lovely but somehow... less important. Her lord brother was busy with, well, his lordship, and her good sister was more of a maester than a typical lady - often in old mountain caves studying runes and petroglyphs, watching stars and going away for long expeditions. The other brother, the famous former Sword of Morning, was a hermit, always either in library reading ancient tombs or silently doing rehabilitation training in shaded training yard. They educated and trained Allyria and Ned sporadically, more in principle rather than taking much time together. As the three elders preoccupied mostly with their own pursuits, Allyria and Ned have been left to do as they pleased. When they were younger, Allyria didn't do much anything with little Ned, but they got closer as Ned became older - and naturally she thought herself as the first-born of the two. Then eventually, she realized that Edric's place was much more important station - the heir - and it puzzled her. 

Ned used to accompany his lord father to Sunspear, where he would meet and play with other children in Water Gardens. But he never managed to get close to any of other children - 'they were loud and aggressive.' he said when his mother asked what he thinks of Princes' children. Ned was friendly enough with everyone but never found a true bond with any other children. Ned was observant, clever but too careful - some servants called him 'an old soul' and how fitting that was. They are all guilty of not taking time for Ned - the sadness of losing Ashara and defeat of Arthur hung heavily in the air, and little time they felt obliged to dedicate often went to Allyria. 

'My family is a bit strange.'

Arya Stark was a delight. She was smart, quick in both mind and body. Arya was pretty in wild way, who shows promise of growing up to a Northern beauty. Jon, who looks like older Arya with boy's physique, was also intelligent and talented in swords. She was so happy for Ned - Arya was a second daughter but everyone knew the power and wealth of House Stark. Then, the second night after the Starks arrival, Allyria came upon her lord brother conversing with Lord Stark in hushed tone.

"How about Ser Robar Royce? Royce are a great house with First Man blood."  
"He has no lands. Lya thought he was boring in conversations as well as disapproving her interest in martial arts."  
"Anyone from other stony houses?"  
"Fowlers have no sons and Yronwood boy is too young. My lady wife's mother was from High Hermitage, we want to avoid too much family ties repeated."  
"...Then I'd cast my vote for Lord Beric. Dondarrions are noble stock and I saw him as a page in the caravan from Stormlands for the Great Work in the North-West. Young as he was, I remember having a good impression on him."  
"He was one of Allrya's last three. That is settled then. We will send a raven to arrange for the wedding in two years as well as Edric as a page."  
  
Allyria was happy they have chosen handsome Lord Beric, but why is her lord brother discussing this highly private matter with a Northern lord? Is it to check her marriage prospect further with an unbiased source? or is it because the Starks would be tied to their family soon, too? How peculiar, her brothers didn't even discuss this matter with cousins in High Hermitage.

'Are the Starks that important to us?'


	4. Wolf pups and their paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark reflects on how much change has come to his family since Arya's betrothal.

**Robb**

It's been a whirlwind of changes since the fateful day his lord father decided to consider the Dayne's offer for hand of Arya.

Robb knew mother was considering to send Bran to be trained under her famous knight uncle, the Blackfish, but since Arya's prospect surfaced, his parents made very fast decisions and arrangements. To send Bran and Sansa with mother to Riverrun, to call Blackfish back from Vale as well as Aunt Lysa and cousin Robin to be fostered there together. Sansa was furious that Arya would be betrothed first, but Arya retorted, "I won't marry any foolish Dornish boy unless he beats me in duel!! And that, even then, then it will be in twenty hundred years, stupid! I am just going to see if they will treat Jon well there! I AM NOT LEAVING THE NORTH!"

So it went. First Father left with Jon and Arya, came back with newly betrothed and well-tanned Arya who brought more training swords and spears than anyone knew what to do with. Mother was not pleased but since her wild daughter found her match, she seemed relax a bit on the she-wolf and focused on how to wed uncle Edmure and last details of her journey. Rickon was getting sour as Bran and mother would leave, but to everyone's delight, father's friend Lord Reed arrived with his children in tow, citing dreams and old friendships. Arya and Reed siblings went on together like house on fire as well as making the Winterfell interesting again for Rickon.

Robb missed Jon the most. Especially when they found the direwolf pups after executing the deserter from Night's Watch, just before Bran's departure. Jojen persuaded father to allow Robb and siblings to keep the direwolves and Robb was thankful for that. Greywind filled empty space Jon's absence left in his heart. It also made it easier to part with Bran and Sansa, knowing both of them would be accompanied with their own pups. Mother left with armful of teary Sansa, wolfpups and excited Bran, Father accompanying them to White Harbor. Robb vowed to take care of the white albino pup on Jon's behalf until the pup could be sent to Starfall with the next annual caravan.

Theon got a bit serious since Jon's departure too. It hit both Robb and Theon hard - they were soon men-grown and need to find their place in life. The Greyjoy heir acted like a carefree youth as usual, but Robb found him sometimes brooding and taking more solace in Wolf's Wood with a bow. What were they doing while Jon is getting trained by the legendary Sword of Morning? Jon would be knighted in no time. Jon would make his own name in exotic place and serve as an honorable sword for the noble House Dayne or even Prince of Dorne- who knows? They say bastards are not looked down in Dorne. Robb felt deep regret the North couldn't offer that to his brother.

Having Arya betrothed and Reed siblings hosted in Winterfell also made other Nothern lords interested promoting their own heirs. Lord Bolton, the most ambitious lord of all, sent his heir Domeric swiftly to Winterfell, completed his training from Vale, not even stopping over to visit Dreadfort. Dacey and Alysane Mormont arrived as well as SmallJon Umber, Harrion and Alys Karstark, Jonelle and Cley Cerwyn, and Wynafryd and Wylla Manderly who accompanied Father on this way back to Winterfell from White Harbor. Suddenly Robb found himself surrounded by so many heirs of his fathers bannermen it made him dizzy - everyone came with big personalities and own interests, but also he felt pressure to be the leader of them as the heir of Winterfell. Most of them were marrying age which also made things exciting as well as precarious. Robb was unsure how to handle all the attention from the young ladies at the same time keeping peace and balance of the group. Father seems to think it's amusing and soon everyone was flirting widely with each other. It seems only Arya, Meera and Jojen were not pursuing some kind of hidden agenda. Where was his mother when he needed her the most? 

He had a half mind to escape to Moat Cailin in ruse of helping uncle Benjen, who's been rebuilding the high towers since the Great Work in the North-West was concluded two years afore. Father and uncle Ben reinforced the west coast after the Greyjoy rebellion and with so many keeps in the North restoring, masons and small folks from all over the seven kingdoms moved to North in steady flow. Perhaps Robb should suggest all the heirs to accompany him to an extensive tour of the Great Work and Moat Cailin. It seems to be a good idea to draw attention away from his person and also a long journey would be a good way to observe the heirs in different surroundings. Robb was pleased with himself to think of such a good plan. He would find Father to seek his permission at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Robb, I'm still not decided who should be his romantic interest - sorry Robb fans, this story's main focus would be Arya, Jon and the Daynes. Any suggestions are welcome for Robb!


	5. Water and blood of the river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa found the life in South was not as glamorous and fun as she dreamed of.

**Sansa**

Riverrun was beautiful. Sansa felt home greeted by auburn-haired family members just as herself and Mother, and gentler weather and colorful fashion of the Riverlands were oh so marvelous. Uncle Edmure was handsome and easy to laugh, his group of young lords and knights were all courteous and friendlier than her usual stern Northern lords. Grandfather Hoster was old and ill but his great name as Lord Paramount of the Trident granted her all the respect and attention she craved for. Until Aunt Lysa arrived with cousin Robin. 

Sansa had great pride in her family. Her father was the mighty Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and victor of two Rebellions; her mother's father was Lord Paramount of the Trident, and her aunt was the lady wife of Warden of the East - her family practically ruled half of the Seven Kingdoms! And as a lady of Hand of the King, living in the Red Keep, Sansa used to fantasize aunt Lysa as younger version of her beautiful mother, regal and luxurious in all her sophisticated southern glory. But the aunt Lysa in flesh... was a great shock. Aunt Lysa was fat, with pale and puffy face heavily painted and powdered. She looked ten years older than Mother! Her clothes were expensive silks and Myrish laces but she always had a pinched face and spoke with high screechy voice. Cousin Robin was nothing like her brothers - handsome, intelligent and brave Robb and Bran - if she's honest, even Jon was so! Sansa realized she's been expecting all the high-born heirs of great houses would be good like her brothers. Robin was sickly and acted like a babe, most shockingly still wanted suckle on his mothers' breast ever so often! Sansa couldn't help but disgusted by the sour milky smell wafting from her aunt afterwards. How could be one of the highest-ranked lady in Seven Kingdoms so unpleasant? Robin was extremely irritating and impossible to communicate in normal manner.

Aunt Lysa was furious about something of her plan being disturbed by this sudden move to Riverrun. She ranted she was doing important work in King's Landing and resented her lord husband forcing her to move to Riverrun. She was not interested at all in Sansa and resented Bran being better than Robin in everything. Aunt Lysa was rude to Mother, uncle Edmure and Blackfish, and almost hostile to her lord grandfather. How could aunt Lysa have no affection for her family, except Robin? Sansa got tears in her eyes sometimes by aunt Lysa’s mean remarks at dinner or after being screamed at, blamed of not confining her direwolf pup in a cage, 'endangering' cousin Robin. 

Mother seemed as much shocked by aunt Lysa and Robin as Sansa did. Mother would be talking to great uncle Blackfish in hushed tones all the time, worrying about grandfather's sickness, uncle Edmure's lacking and aunt Lysa’s changed personality. Since Sansa and Bran's arrival, many of Riverlands lords visited with their own heirs and daughters, all saying they were caught by surprise that stern Lord Stark would start his children's betrothal this early. Sansa knew her family would be very attractive match for any high-born in the Seven Kingdoms, but to see that in reality was also sobering experience. Lord Frey sent scores of sons and grandsons, who were all as disappointing as dead fish, Bracken and Blackwoods fighting all the time, as well as aunt Lisa and cousin Robin being jealous and hysterical. There were some young ladies in Sansa's age who would sit with her with embroidery or share entertainment with visiting singers or jesters, but the fun would be soured by competing Freys or bickering of lords, and more often by jealous and haughty aunt Lysa ruining the mood for everyone. Aunt Lysa broke Sansa's fantasy of the Red Keep and the golden royal family too, when Sansa or any young ladies ask about the royal court, Lysa would spar how Cersei Lannister was a scheming snake and prince Joffrey was empty headed and cruel. Sansa was more surprised that other ladies who have been to the Red Keep never contradicted aunt Lysa's rant, even older ladies seems to keep their mouth shut - was there some truth in her words?

Sansa prayed in Sept for forgiveness resenting Arya and Rickon. Who knew she would miss her wild siblings so much? She missed father and Robb most, and the uninteresting and plain North which now she knew was steadfast and disciplined. She read Robb's letters telling tales of Arya and Meera's adventures, uncle Ben's work at Moat Cailin and the great gathering of Northern heirs. Why something like that would happen when she's away? Mother was amused.

"Who knew your wild sister's betrothal would motivate the cold Northern lords so? Surely anyone with a child of right age would desire Robb or your hand, but this is as if they all woke up by a loud horn."

"Was there any offer earlier, mother?" Bran asked curiously.

"For Robb, yes Cerwyns and Manderlys surely, even Mormonts more discreetly, but gathering in this manner is unexpected. Your father was still trying to find a match for uncle Benjen, as he was. We did not think of your siblings perspectives much yet."

"I don't want to be wed. I want to be a knight of King's Guard." Bran scrunched is face with the word 'wed'.

"As you wish, but you must complete your duty as great uncle Brynden's page and train hard." Mother ruffled Bran's hair affectionately.

Sansa missed Robb and felt regret that her brother might find his match soon and everything would be different by the time they met again. Sansa embraced Lady and take comfort in Lady and Bran's unnamed wolf pup cuddling her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Sansa wouldn't be so dazzled by Lannisters if she met other southern power families first, especially someone who would speak badly of Cersei, like Lisa Arryn or Olenna Tyrell. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, please leave comments!


	6. Are there wolves in the Red Mountain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur observes the youngsters of Starfall.

**Arthur**

Young Ned was already missing his lady love. The wild little she-wolf would bite his bits off if she knew she was being referred as anyone's 'lady love'. But when one of the servants called her as such to Ned once, the boy took a shine to it and that was that. Poor lad has been alone too often. Only Allyria would laugh aloud and take her time to keep the lad's company, and how would it be when Lya get married and leave? Arthur knew Ned used to dread the time would come one day, since his parents started looking for a good match for Allyria. It was taking a long time and he had no complaints. Ned never knew his parents had found someone for him, too. When the boy learned that he's to be wed to a daughter of the mighty Lord Stark, he was too stunned to eat the rest of that day. 

When the Northern company arrived, Arthur was struck by how northern Jon was. He had heard Jon had the Stark looks, but still taken by surprise how much of Ned Stark was in him - his accent, solemn face and his sword style... everything about him was of the North. But when he's at his lord father's side, subtle difference could be found in his lithe body form and sophisticated line of face. And both of them were openly affectionate to the wild North impersonated Arya Stark. How gloriously untamed she was! The resemblance of Arya to Lyanna Stark was too strong it took Arthur nearly a sennight to look at her in the face. The attraction Rhaegar had for Lyanna was something many didn't comprehend. Last six and ten years, he thought Rhaegar had fell for Lyanna's fresh beauty and her bloodline befitting of the prophesy. But looking back now, he realized Lyanna Stark was everything good Rhaegar didn't have; She was strong, honest and loyal just like the North. Her family were everything the Targaryens weren't. Damn Starks, Arthur cursed, only this pack of wolves had such values that even their enemies would want to be part of them.

When all Starks left except Jon, Arthur asked the master-at-arms to start training with Jon first. Arthur was afraid he would be so foolish and just throw himself at the boy's feet and pledge fealty. He could not trust himself just yet. He would observe the boy from afar first, get used to him and let him get used to this strange, rumored-to-be-gone-mad, a one-handed former Kingsguard. Arthur was too deep in thought he didn't notice someone was next to him.

"Are you attracted to boys, dear brother?"

"Lya!" He glared his much younger sister and she raised her hands in surrender. 

"Sorry brother, I know you are not, but you are staring at your new squire just too much. Whatever reason you have, please be discreet before someone else notices."

Arthur harrumphed. Allyria sat down and pulled him next to her too.

"I know it must be hard for you to have someone other than ourselves around. You refused to join all social gatherings and even avoided Sunspear as long as I remember. And now our lord brother got you a foreign northern boy as a squire."

She grabbed one of his arms and squeezed.

"This would be a good change, brother. Jon is smart yet quiet sort, he won't give you much trouble. And you know how our Ned is taken to his sister. Offering her favorite brother a place at Starfall was truly smart move from our lord brother."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at his sister. "Oh, did it win much good will from our future lady? just like Ned going to Blackhaven did from their future lady?"

Allyria laughed. "Yes I do like that very much. Beric would be good for him, not too bookish like his own uncle and parents! And I've got impression Stormlanders are more merry crowd than our own quiet ones. Ned would be thoroughly entertained until his time to come back and wed his lady love."

Arthur's own face fell. "And we have less than two years till you and Ned leave. I am sorry I hid in the shadow during my rehabilitation. I shall do my best to make up for the lost years, dear sister."

Allyria squeezed his arm again. "No apologies needed, brother. I am so proud of you regaining your swordsmanship. You are truly remarkable knight, you know that. right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is a difficult character to write. I wrote this chapter from Edric's POV and changed back and forth. Hopefully this was not too bad for the first of Arthur. Please leave a comment!


	7. Bright wings, bright words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> selected samples of correspondence between various Starks and Daynes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean this story to be a "fix-it". As much as it pains me to see the extreme sufferings of the Stark children in original books, those experiences made the beloved characters who they eventually became. But I hope the changes in this story would reduce the bloodshed quite a bit. So the most of the things happened in canon would happen in this story too, mostly delayed 1-2 years, and in less severity. Please leave comments!

**First grey raven from Jon Snow, to Winterfell**

Father, I am learning and doing my duties to Ser Arthur. He is most patient with me and young Edric is the most good-natured. I am happy he is promised to Arya. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity, I shall do my best to make you proud. Here are five grey ravens, they are gift from House Dayne for our correspondence. There are instructions how to care for them for Measter Luwin with two of them.

**Second grey raven from Jon Snow, to Winterfell**

Robb, my abdomen muscle are all bruised from rigorous spear training. Lord Dayne said he may allow me, Edric and Lady Allyria a few day's expedition to mountains when my spear skills and Lady Allyria's archery skills are deemed to be improved. Dorne is dry and warm but the mountains remind me of North. Please share all the stories from your journey soon. 

**Third grey raven from Jon Snow, to Winterfell**

Arya, I miss you very much little sister. Edric and I started learning the art of spears. As you've seen, Dornishmen has vast variants of spears and there's much to learn. Allyria catched a fish in the river with a small special spear. I've heard you're having great adventures with Reeds. Please keep your eye on Robb, give Theon punch in the arm and ruffle Rickon's hair for me. Edric and Allyria send their love.

  
**A grey raven from Robb Stark, Heir of Winterfell, to Riverrun**

Mother, Sansa and Bran, I am leaving towards Northwest with the lots. We named this journey 'The young progress'. Arya, Rickon and the Reeds are allowed to follow us for first two nights' journey. Someone from the Norrey would join us once we reached the mountains. I can't wait to see the Seadragon Point. Our wolves are all very excited. Father sends love. I'll send you words when we reach Deepwood Motte. 

  
**A raven from Lady Catelyn Stark, to Winterfell**

Dear Ned, Lysa has been most unpleasant for many moons and now is threatening to leave with Robin and uncle Brynden. Bran is doing so well I am most unwilling to break this arrangement. Father's health is not better and Edmure is still delaying his duty. Uncle Brynden is needed here but his duty is with House Arryn. Please write to Lord Arryn. Sansa and Bran send love.

  
**Extract from a letter from Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell, to Moat Cailin**

Ben, Robb left with other heirs yesterday. Jory is following them with twenty men to indulge Arya and Rickon. They will return with Reeds children after two nights of adventure. Their wolves are already bigger than normal hounds and both are most taken with Howland's children. It's good to hear you have managed to gather ten stone masons who are willing to move to Queen's Town. The Lord Commander would be most pleased, he wrote the carpenters and farm hands we sent last year settled very well. More caravans are coming your way from White harbor, they may have some new men could be persuaded ..... 

  
**A letter from Robb Stark, heir of Winterfell, to Starfall**

Jon, my brother, you can't believe how much you are missed. Theon and I had our first blood - Rickon ran away in the woods and Arya went after him the second day of our journey. They came upon three wildlings, two men and a woman. We killed the men but Arya and Rickon insisted to spare the woman, she had defended them from the men. We came back to Winterfell to question the woman. It was the most fright I ever had. I can't imagine how I'd ever forgave myself if our little sister and baby brother were harmed. Father was upset but recommended our wolves and Theon's skill in bow. I had a half a mind to give up the progress but Arya called me stupid and father encouraged us to make the journey. But I do wish you and all our siblings are back together soon. Maybe I could convince mother to come back with Bran and Sansa. Is there any chance you could ask for a leave from Ser Arthur to visit us in six moons? 

  
**A raven from Lady Catelyn Stark, to Winterfell**

Ned, what do you mean a wildling woman and Arya's wolf saved Rickon? Where were our guards?? My baby boy! My darling girl! May the seven protect our children! I shall return in most haste with Sansa and Bran. I had enough of Lysa's quarrels. I was most ashamed of my sister, there were much I did not write to you Ned. I shall not stay away from Arya and Rickon one more day. 

  
**A grey raven from Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell, to Riverrun**

Dear Catelyn, Arya and Rickon are unharmed and unafraid, please don't be upset my lady. I am most proud how Robb handled the incide ~~nttttt~~ Mother, it's Arya, don't worry we are home and Robb and Theon were very brave, no one was injured ~~except Osh~~ Cat, my love, Jon Arryn is on his way to Riverrun. Robert gave him a leave, Stannis would act as Hand in Jon's absence.

  
**A grey raven from Starfall to Winterfell**

Lord Stark, IS MY LADY ARYA SAFE??? ~~I shall ride myself to~~ Father, this is Jon, please assure us Arya and Rickon are unharmed, Lord Edric and I are most anxious.

  
**A grey raven from Winterfell to Starfall**

Lord Dayne, Jon, I assure you both Arya and Rickon were unharmed and most safe at home now. Robb handled the incident very well with help of Theon and our guards. Please do not worry my lord, Jon, Arya is taking it as a great adventure and most proud of her brother and her wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> After I started this story, I came across the fan theory of "Ser Arthur Dayne is Qhorin Halfhand" - I actually thought that was really possible and fitting. However, this story was started already and it was just inspired of Jamie Lannister's golden hand.  
> Perhaps in this story Qhorin Halfhand won't be existing because I'm sold, ha ha. Please take a look at my profile on my idea of ASOIAF world & which fan theory I support.  
> The relationship tags will be added as the story progresses- more pairings will be revealed in due time :-)


End file.
